The Macabre Exaltion
by Colonel Stinkmeaner
Summary: Many know the tale of the Crystal Empire, how it was lost to the malevolence of a iniquitous king and his final, spiteful curse. But before that, some of the most graceful, proudest, and purest hearts were tainted by the fear and desperation that is created by the threat of death and destruction.
1. Prologue - Embodied Deception

The Macabre Exaltation

Prologue

Embodied Deception

They were out there. On their threshold. Skulking in the mountains beyond the walls. Ravenous for spirit and flesh. Their weight of their presence was crushing on the empire, slowly destroying them without any physical violence.

The Crystal City was shimmering alone in the orange twilight of another dying day. Shackled by fear and paranoia. No one could be trusted. Not even those you love. They may not be what they appear, and they may tear your throat out in the dead of night, when fitful sleep finally overcomes your exhausted mind.

Such were these lingering and final days of the Crystal Empire, shortly before its tyranny of the sadistic Sombra and its subsequent disappearance, long before its return. Ages before. The changeling threat was grave. Hiding in these mountains, the scum were cutting off all communication with the world beyond. Calling for the aide of Equestria was a prospect failed each time attempted. Unable to by magic, not able to physically. Spells blocked, carrier birds vaporized from the sky, messengers brave enough to venture outside the protection of the walls pounced upon brazenly while still in site of the towers and bastions. Made example of; murdered with great pain and suffering. The changelings made sure their screams echoed throughout the city. So the inhabitants would know their fate in due time.

For a month it had been like this. No one knew if they were waiting to make an attempt on the city, or if they were simply taunting the city. Perhaps they were feeding off of the fear they wrought. The people's spirits were in shambles. And Parliament was more dysfunctional than ever.

It began with the murder of their queen. King Metamorphosis himself impersonated her late suitor and struck her down on the day where she was to announce her engagement to him.

* * *

Smiling, she watched her mother study herself in the golden pearl-encrusted mirror with the marvelous glistening dress she wore over her slender frame. Queen Sapphire looked back at Princess Turquoise in the mirror with a return smile. Her daughter lounged gracefully on a long velvet seat in her own dress. Sunlight dazzled the polished diamond floor, making the crystalline statues that adorned the walls stand out. Portraits of family members and former Kings and Queens hung about the room, accompanied by tapestries crafted from regions all around Equestria.

"Be honest, how terrible do I look?" Sapphire asked Turquoise

"If you go out there like that you will embarrass all of the Crystal Empire," she replied promptly, her smile widening. "Worst of all you would humiliate dear Amethyst."

"Dear Amethyst would love me no matter what," Sapphire countered matter-of-factly, turning to face Turquoise. "You would, too, wouldn't you, dear?"

"I would wear the same hideous dress so you wouldn't be alone in the shame," she said back, standing up and stepping to her mother.

"But you are not, are you?" Sapphire quipped back. She lowered her head to nuzzle her daughter tenderly. "Come along, dear," she said, stepping for the exit. Turquoise followed her mother out of the door, where two guards were standing by in wait. They bowed their heads respectfully.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she said to them. They remained in stoic silence as the two royal ladies passed by. They followed them down the splendorous halls of the Crystal Palace, making their way to the dining hall. They arrived outside the grand doors that lead to the hall where two more guards stood on either side of the door. They bowed once and then opened the door for the royalty. The light of the sun through the massive windows was splendorous on the crystal architecture. It would be like walking in a dream to an outsider, and sometimes even the eldest of the crystal ponies were sent into reveries of the beauty of their empire.

A fanfare played for the queen and princess, and all at the long dining tables stood in respect of their presence. At the end of the hall, upon the stage where the royalty sat above the other tables, stood Amethyst. He smiled at Sapphire and she returned one. Regally the matriarch of the empire came to the stage and stood with her suitor, beaming.

"My dearest queen," he said, his voice smooth as silk as he bowed to her.

"My dearest king-to-be," she returned softly, lowering her head to kiss his brow. He raised his head and the two stood side-by-side, facing those seated below them.

Queen Sapphire, daughter of King Diamond Sun and Queen Amber Moon, the seventy-seventh Queen and one-hundred-thirtieth monarch the Crystal Empire. Long, beautifully braided mane the deepest azure, shining like polished stone. Her coat glimmered like the surface of a blue ocean. With that wondrous dress she was donned in the finest of gold slippers, a chest piece and tiara; studded with jewels. They all noted her new sense of joy. The grace and pride of her posture, the way she stood just a little closer to her suitor than she normally would any other person. This courtly stallion with his coat a subtle hue of cyan and his hair like strings of silver, wrapped in lavish robes of red, white, black and gold.

"My ever beloved subjects," the queen spoke, her voice reaching all corners of the Great Hall. "Citizens, ministresses and ministers of Parliament, brave warriors, my dearest daughter." She turned her head to smile warmly at Turquoise. She smiled back and lowered her gaze humbly. The queen turned to regard the gathered again. "I have something to proclaim on this day. You all know my dearest friend Amethyst." She turned her head to the stallion beside her, smiling wider. He smiled too, but it was not warm. It was not of friendship and love. It was purely an evil grin. Wide, toothy; eyes dark with some black humor. The sight of it put off all who laid eyes on it, including the queen. Her smile died, and whatever she was to speak of next was lost forever.

"Amethyst," he repeated, grinning at all of those gathered in the room. "So says the queen. So I deny."

"What?" she whispered, stunned. He snapped his gaze to her, startling her.

"Your love was sweet and succulent, dear Crystal Queen. And your growing apprehension, turning to fear…" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nostrils, as if relishing a rich scent. He licked his chops, and to the horror of all his tongue was long and forked. "Wonderfully sour and moist… like a vinaigrette with salt. How delightful."

"Wait… no…" the queen said in disbelief, finally realizing who, and what, this lying thing in front of her was.

"No, indeed," were the parting words of King Metamorphosis to Queen Sapphire. And from his robe, bathed in a green magic aura, a jagged black dagger did come. The queen gasped as it was driven through her chest plate with startling ease, piercing her heart. Her daughter screamed. The room exploded in an uproar. Guards bolted towards the queen and her attacker. Grinning wickedly still, the imposter revealed his true self with a burst of emerald flames. In this terrible form the guards skidded to a halt, terror stricken. Even Turquoise momentarily forgot about her dying mother when she laid eyes on this abomination of existence. A sickly gray hide, broken by craters and crevices like the surface of some decrepit wasteland. Tendrils of greasy green hair hung from his ugly head. Not just the changeling leader, and not just a changeling. He was the embodiment of a mind-consuming wraith, with an appetite to swallow the life of an entire nation. The one who feasts upon the very souls of the living, the one whose cold touch is what all fear in the night, the one who would devour all souls in the world if he could, and would be satisfied even as he depleted his sustenance and starved to death, with the knowledge he had mercilessly absorbed everything living. This creature was beyond consequence and regret. When it wanted all, it wanted _all._

He made exit through teleportation before the guards could react, leaving the daughter to mourn over her mother's corpse, and for the noblemares and stallions and warriors to bustle in a panic.

And so fell the azure queen in the declining months of the Crystal Empire, and where a tale of betrayal, deceit, malevolence, and hypocrisy begins.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Egoism

Chapter I

The Egoism

"Archmage Sombra! Not only is this most unorthodox, but completely out of line! Even for you!"

The bellow was made by none other than Ministress Onyx, the oldest member of Parliament currently. She was not a old crone yet, but she was getting there. Her once polished black coat was slowly losing its luster, and her dark granite mane which once sparkled like the finest of actual granite was becoming worn and weathered. But her eyes never lost anything. Icy or ablaze, they never faltered. In fact, they seemed to only grow _stronger_ with her age. And while a good many other Ministers and Ministresses were rightly wary of her, only a few were completely afraid of her. Ministress Ruby Crucible was her only rival… until today, it seemed. Archmage Sombra's very recent proposal had him marked in Onyx's eyes as her new rival. But then again, what he proposed would be outlandish to every citizen of the Empire!

He was unfazed by Onyx's shout. He stared her back in the eyes, standing on the lowest level of the amphitheater before all of the officials. Every one of them murmured to each other restlessly, utterly offended at his suggestion.

"I am aware that it sounds like a treacherous and insolent idea," he said back to her calmly.

"_Sounds_ like?" sneered a minister, not shy hiding his disgust. "It _is_ treacherous and insolent! A clear betrayal to the princess, to the people, to the armed forces even! And insolence beyond measure! You dare to amble into this proud hall, where some of the most important decisions in our history have been made, and degrade our pride with such a brazen request as to simply make you _king_ of the Empire?!" The ministers bellowed _Here, heres!_ and stamped their hooves on the desks they were seated behind.

"You may be Archmage of the Magi Order, Sombra, but you are _not_ royalty. You are not even a member of this Parliament!" Onyx declared. "What possessed you to come into this hall and ask for such a thing as a very _illegal_ kingship? Did you think any _one_ of us would be inclined to even sympathize with your reasoning for the… request?"

"May I remind Ministress Onyx and the rest of Parliament that I have _yet_ to give such reasons," Sombra said back coolly, stunning the ministers into silence. "I merely offered the request before I said anything else. I was interrupted by your claims and derision. However I concede that these reactions are justifiable. Make no mistake, I am fully aware of what I am saying at all times. I did not simply walk by the palace and make the decision on a whim while I was nearby. Would you let me state these reasons of which you have not even heard? I believe I have the right, even if the request is _temporary_ kingship. As I said but you all overlooked, I said _temporary_ kingship-"

"You have made your point!" Onyx interjected. "And I do believe your claims are merited as well as our reactions. Speak of these reasons, and know that I remember you claiming you know exactly what you are saying and what your words and actions will entail."

"So be it," Sombra accepted plainly. "I have requested a temporary kingship of the Crystal Empire. I ask for this on the grounds that I wish to protect our people. Our people first and foremost; before empire, before nation, before city, before government. But to do so, I will need the power of a king. The ability to command all branches and ranks of the military, to have Parliament for my use, to appear as a symbol of hope and might for our people whom are so demoralized. They are rightly demoralized! Not two days ago our queen was murdered by that cretin changeling, right in front of the princess. She is another reason I make this request.

"Under any other circumstances, I would not even humor the notion I propose to you today. But she is young, far too young, barely out of her teens. And I question the integrity and loyalty of a number of you."

With that the room exploded with uproarious exclamations. Many of the ministers stood over their desks, shouting insults and jeering at Sombra who stared back at them serenely. Onyx watched him carefully. Both ice and fire were gone from her gaze, instead replaced by a quiet intrigue… and slight suspicion.

"Order!" she decided to shout, banging her hoof on her desk. "_Order!_" she repeated, louder. Some of the ministers quieted, but the rest were only a roll, spitting torrents of insults at Sombra, who remained calm and patient in the face of this verbal onslaught. Some of the guards who were stationed outside even broke protocol and poked their heads in to see what the noise was about.

"ORDER! ORDER, ORDER, ORDER, _**ORDER!**_" Onyx roared, silencing the other ministers into begrudged silence. But many of them were quaking with rage. She imagined they were seeing red by now. Onyx took a sip of water to soothe her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she had had to shout almost the entirety of Parliament into submission like that, she had forgotten what a strain on the throat it could be. And she was getting on in the years now, that didn't help.

"Archmage Sombra," she said to him, starting to look upon the master wizard in a new light. "That is quite the claim." She paused, daring for anyone else to speak. When she demanded order, she demanded _order_. Nothing? Good. Stay in your places, worms. "May I request you provide reasoning for that as well?"

"You are politicians, need I say more?" he replied, showing the first iota of sarcasm Onyx had ever seen him display. He rarely displayed his emotions, and when he did, they were always positive and polite. She had never seen him once speak negatively in such a way, and neither had anyone else in this room either. They knew it. _He_ knew it. "I will say more, nevertheless," he went on, ignoring the different looks he received from the ministers. "Princess Turquoise is not only young, inexperienced, and susceptible to… _manipulation_…" He put emphasis on the word, glowering around at the ministers. Many of them averted their gazes. He may not be a politician (not by career, anyway), nor a member of parliament, but many had reason to reckon him as a powerful being… whether he was or was not the Archmage of the Magi Order.

"The princess is also in mourning, like the rest of us. But no matter how much we say we love our queen… she was _Turquoise's_ mother. And as I'm sure some of you may have lost your own mothers over time, you have never had our mothers murdered in cold blood. She is not only in mourning, but traumatized. Strong as she is… to recover as a young mare, yes, she will recover. But to be thrust in politics before she can even _begin_ to recover? Cast unto the imminent threat of open war… the possible annihilation of our people? To be expected to act as Commander-and-Chief? That is a burden too much for her. Perhaps if she was older, and inherited the crown in good time, yes, she could be prepared for this to a degree. But not now, not as she is.

"And furthermore," he added, pausing to look away from the ministers. He fixed his gaze down at the floor, beginning to pace, a contemplative expression scrutinizing his features. "Furthermore," he repeated, "Who else _can_ claim the throne in her place but I?"

As brazen as this claim was, _again_ brazen!... it held some validity. Onyx knew this. He was Archmage Sombra, for the Sun's sake! The single most powerful wizard in all the land since Starswirl the Bearded. But more than a mage, more than just a mages' guild's leader.

"I am Sombra," he spoke loudly, confidently, unwavering in his resolve. "My knowledge in magic and my ability to use it is unmatched save for the Royal Sisters of Equestria, and they are Alicorns of the Ether! Not just any alicorns… but goddesses. Does that say much about my power as but a mortal unicorn?

"I have military experience. I have commanded troops before. Unicorns, Earth ponies, Pegasi. That may have been quite a few decades ago, but the experience has never left my mind. I ensured victory against a skirmish of barbaric trolls, when we were outnumbered, out-weaponed, with the raw elements against us!

"And I have the Magi Order," he said with finality. "I am the monarch of an entire guild, the dean of our University of Magic. Master conjurer, illusionist, enchanter, destructor. Who else in this city has the experience, the magical and physical powers of I? Any of you politicians? You who have the power to send young mares and stallions to their deaths, but have no children of your own among our armed forces?" He stopped, staring at them again with a look that grew darker… mightier. Onyx wasn't sure about him. Was he being honest… or was he using controversial topics to make himself look like some sort of messianic figure, in order to gain power? A conscious hypocrite. A deceiver. She saw with dismay that mingled with shame and outrage… many of the minsters were being moved by his words. They were being manipulated.

Onyx turned her gaze back to Sombra. Despair suddenly clenched her heart. He was right. By the Sun and the Moon he is right! Queen dead, princess unready for the pressures of the current political climate, citizens and military demoralized, no hope of outside help…

They were doomed without him.

Even the queen would likely have enlisted him if she had somehow survived the assault. But he was _vying_ for this opportunity. _Opportunity_. Rather than volunteering for the sake of his beloved Empire. No, not beloved, coveted.

Onyx has seen all of this as he had spoken. He was a clever liar. With a silver tongue and a control over his body language like he was a puppeteer of his own flesh and bones. Oh he is a puppeteer, undoubtedly.

But Onyx has no strings. Sombra's sharp wit is not enough to pierce _her_ skin. Hopefully some of her fellow ministers were not swooning at his display. She dared not look around to spot them out. Right now her newest enemy was her greatest. But she cannot let him be privy to her… thoughts. The prospect of resistance. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She felt it.

"Here… here…"

The two words brought Onyx out of her reverie. She looked up to see whom had spoken. Another ministress… Ruby Crucible, of course, that decrepit old cunt. Even though Onyx was the oldest member of Parliament, it was Ruby who actually _looked_ the part. At the age of sixty-seven, she looked like she had all four hooves in the grave and was just a walking, talking corpse. Onyx herself was seventy-seven, a full decade older than her, but she had preserved well. Crucible's personality was about as attractive as the sickly cataracts that were beginning to film over her eyes. Along with her method of ministering, thought process, and commonsense. She was the kind of underhanded, narcissistic politician who would leave a child hungry on the streets if she was promised a banquet celebrated in her honor. And despite her impudent idiocy, she had a craftiness to her that only worked to serve her own interests. Yes, the kind of mare who was stupid and yet could summon inconceivable intelligence like an instinct if it could save her own skin. Onyx had a feeling this instinct was at work now.

"Here… here…" she repeated, staring down at Sombra expressionlessly. He returned the same look.

"Ministress Crucible?" asked another minister.

"Do you all not see?" she crowed, looking about the amphitheater at her fellow ministers. "Archmage Sombra is completely right. We stand on the _brink!_" She slammed a hoof on her desk emphatically. "Our queen gone, our dear young princess unprepared for trials of such magnitude. A master wizard we call our own is our only hope of survival! He and he alone is capable of carrying us through these trying times. To bring hope to our huddled and cowering people! To fill our armed forces with the courage and vigor of warriors prepared to defend their home and their people till they meet their ends! As a matter of survival, we have no _choice_ but to give him temporary kingship! To fly the banner of the Crystal Empire, and to venerate the Crystal Heart in the faces of our enemies! To display our valor, our pride, our undying will to survive anything and everything our black hosts bring to our threshold!"

The ministers watched Ruby Crucible, transfixed, their weak and terrified minds finding relief and sanctuary in the power of her words, of Sombra's words. The promises they held. Promises made, promises to be broken. But Crucible was as deluded by her own words as she was of Sombra's.

"Here here!" cried a minster, jumping to his hooves at once.

_Enough of this!_ Onyx growled in her mind.

Just as another minister stood to proclaim his 'here here!' Onyx slammed her hoof on her desk and barked, "_There will be order in this parliament!_" The stallion whom had stood to make his proclamation gave her a venomous glare. She returned her own tenfold and he shrunk back into his seat. Sombra looked up to her, unsmiling.

"You have more concerns, Ministress Onyx?" asked he.

"Many, all of which will be addressed with due process, and no amount of 'here heres' in your support will divert their impertinence," she said to him curtly, using a levitation spell to organize forms and parchments on her desk. Crisis as they may be in, borderline delirious as these so-called civilized politicians may be, she followed the process to the end. She cared not whether she was called a bureaucrat. It was bureaucracy that separated the civilized people from the savages, and kept the savages in check. Given enough time maybe anyone can be reduced to such deplorable states, but she would be damned if she was going to now. She was already damned for allowing _this_ farcical parade of ignorance to pervade this hall of Crystalline civility. But she not be damned further for not acting. In the best interest of the people, for the pride of this government, which had always been competent enough to be considered better than most governments.

Still, she knew kingship of devious Archmage Sombra was an inevitability. He would undoubtedly abuse his newfound power. She had to stall this. Only one person was on her mind during this time, a face that would not leave her conscience. That of Princess Turquoise. Rightful heiress of the Crystal Throne… one whom was in the most danger, and not just from Sombra and changelings. Onyx did not know how she would protect the girl… if she could at all, but she cannot stand idly by and allow this to destroy her. She wished she could protect everyone… but she cannot foresee the outcome of this motioning tragedy She could protect the only one her reach was limited to.

And yet… she wanted so desperately for at least the changelings to be dealt with. They were the clearest and most present danger to _all_ of them. Sombra may be a power hungry snake, but Metamorphosis and his brood were genocidal monsters. Sombra could turn the Empire into an enslaved police state, but those creatures would make the crystal equines extinct. People seem to adhere to the saying 'Live free or die,' but the cold hard fact is that that is easier said than done. _Far_ easier to say than to do.

A stallion cleared his throat, and Onyx lifted a withering gaze from her desk. She knew that condescending little cough as well as she knew the creaks of her bedroom floorboards. Minister Geode. Onyx could only imagine what this chauvinistic ignoramus had to say. Being an extreme nationalist, he had had the audacity to openly vote 'nay' to what should have been an unanimous vote to call for aide after the murder of the queen. Regardless of the fact that calling for aide was made impossible by their enemies, he had openly opposed the motion… the _only_ one who had opposed it. It was any wonder he was elected in the first place. If their future was not so uncertain now, Onyx would have been glad to find grounds to impeach him for some other blunder. Alas, all of Parliament was too concerned with the current matter of extinction to bother trying to impeach one lowly extremist minister. Oh, but this little speech he is about to give will be both hilarious and infuriating at one time.

"Yes, Minister Geode? Your thoughts?" she queried. He took that as his cue to stand.

"Fellow Ministers and Ministresses," he spoke boldly, his voice being carried not just by the architecture of the amphitheater, but by the raw radical tenacity in his being, "I stand with you all who are obviously in agreement that Archmage Sombra should be given not just temporary kingship…" he paused, and Onyx knew it was for a cheap dramatic effect, "but p-"

"Yes, permanent kingship," a dry and creaky male voice interjected. "We _all_ knew a treacherous little National Front pest like you would practically ejaculate on the floor under your desk over such a prospect." The hall was filled with astounded murmurs and gasps, but young Geode looked quite unperturbed by the interruption. Onyx couldn't help but be surprised herself by the sudden outburst, but she didn't show it. She knew who had said it, the third eldest minister, but the blatant vulgarity of it caught her off guard.

Onyx turned her eyes towards Minister Alabaster Gavel. Although in his early sixties, he was a burly old man with a coat white as snow, and a black pepper gray mane that had once been jet black.

"Surely there is no need for such vulgarity," Geode replied calmly, smugly. Like he was the golden boy of the young ministers.

"I agree. With that being said, let us stamp out this vulgar idea of betraying the rightful heiress to the crown in favor of Archmage Sombra. Surely he can carry out the duties he has so selflessly volunteered for as Archmage Sombra. He already has a grand reputation, what would naming him a king accomplish? Other than potential political turmoil?"

Geode's smug attitude melted into a frown. "Political turmoil? You call this parliament lauding the Archmage turmoil?"

"First of all, Minister Geode," Alabaster went on, cold, hard eyes locked onto the other stallion's, "I believe only a few of us have openly stated our opinions on the matter. You cannot speak for the majority of Parliament when this so-called majority has not even collectively spoken.

"Furthermore, the turmoil I speak of will not take place in this amphitheater, nor in the courts. It will take place in the streets, in homes, even in our military ranks and barracks. The people will be absolutely divided by even _temporary_ kingship given to one not of the royal lineage. That kind of turmoil when we need to be united. In harmony, as the queens of Equestria would say."

"Well, Minister Gavel," spoke Geode, "I see your points, and they hold validity, but this is not some bumbler we have picked off the street because he has a winning politician's smile, this is Archmage Sombra. That is _one_ point you fail to see. Have you already forgotten the points _he_ had raised not but several minutes ago in his speech? And in that of Ministress Crucible's speech as well?"

"I see them, but I am loyal to our princess and the bloodline of her family, whom have ruled this great empire for generations. As I said earlier, Archmage Sombra can use his talents simply as Archmage Sombra, not as Acting-King Sombra. He does not need a crown and seat on the Crystal Throne to be a saving figure in the eyes of our people. Rather, we have him at the side of our queen-to-be. _That_ would be a site for us to see. Strong, brave Queen Turquoise accepting the responsibility in spite of her mother's untimely passing, in spite of the droves of ravenous beasts that skulk outside our walls, feeding on our fear, quite literally. The people's courage would be restored as we carry out our duties as the Children of the Crystal Heart in spite of all the devilry that is being thrown at us." Alabaster sat back in his seat, watching and awaiting Geode's answer.

The other stallion nodded slowly, brooding on his next words. Onyx watched him along with the rest of Parliament. She silently thanked Alabaster for his words. Not only for serving as valid counter-points to Sombra's proposal, to mayhap dissuade the idea to an extent, but for giving _her_ some hope that this could be avoided. If Princess Turquoise were to be coroneted Queen of the Crystal Empire with the legendary Archmage Sombra at her side, it would not only keep the conniving bastard in check, but keep him in check long enough for Onyx to uproot the game of shadows he was currently playing. It would be ever more difficult for him to become the next tyrant if the people had hope in their Queen. And he would not dare to maybe take drastic measures to claim the throne, not with the threat of the changelings so high. That was the only thing keeping him from conducting his own coup d'état. He was certainly powerful enough to do it alone, but not with changelings breathing down their necks. Which was precisely why he needed to be dealt with immediately after he served his purpose. But he has a great mind. He as well must know that he will have to take these measures after the changeling threat is quelled.

"The idea is fanciful, and logical, I concede," Geode pressed on. "But what if it backfires one us? What if the Princess truly is not ready to be queen. Will she crumble under the pressure and further dissolve what hope there is left for us? That is a matter of great chance, given her emotional condition."

"Everything is a matter of chance," Alabaster argued. "_Acting-King_ Sombra is a fanciful idea that has just as much chance backfiring."

"Oh, but you are wrong, you see," Geode claimed. "The princess has a higher chance of cracking under pressure than the Archmage does. Please see, my fellow Ministers and Ministresses, Acting-King Sombra is the best option for the good of the Empire and her people-"

"Not so fast, Minister Geode," Alabaster interrupted, "The princess, when becoming queen, only has to be a beacon of hope for the people in the time it takes to save our Empire from this nemesis. Archmage Sombra, as her personal advisor, will take the brunt of the pressure. The military actions, decisions as a stand-in Commander-and-Chief. They will be two sides to the same coin."

"I believe the two options laid before us have equal amounts of strengths and weaknesses," a ministress spoke up. "The chances of the princess not being currently suited to the task of Queen have as many positive and/or negative implications as making a coronation of the Archmage as King, however temporary."

"I believe Ministress Emerald has hit the proverbial nail on the head with that statement," Onyx declared, her unspoken authority as the eldest Ministress making her words nigh law. "We have already spent a majority of the meeting time as of now, while this is a matter to discuss in great length. I believe this will have to wait until next week-"

The slamming of a hoof caught Onyx by surprise. Looking genuinely angry now, Geode hunched over his desk with a deathly glare on his face, nearly a snarl. His usually kempt mane hung limply over an eye.

"_We are at WAR, Ministers!_" he bellowed. "_This is not some trivial matter we can delay until next week! The changelings could advance full force _tomorrow_ if they so pleased! What if one of their possible _spies_ that listened in on this meeting reports this to Metamorphosis?!_"

"That is quite enough, Minister Geode," Onyx said darkly, he words slow and dangerous down to each syllable. He gaped at her, stunned by her indifference to his rage. "Do not bog down this parliament with childish behavior and wildly paranoid ideas. Archmage Sombra's magic currently defends this Parliament as we speak. If a changeling were to enter this building, including this room, their disguise would be forfeit. Even crafty King Metamorphosis's devilry would not easily be done. You have no need for fear of spies while you remain in the capitol.

"Now, you have made clear your opinion on the matter, and while I do regard the validity of your urgency on the matter of this decision to be discussed at sooner times, I refuse to be bullied and intimidated by your boorish wails."

Geode huffed when Onyx was finished. He eased himself back into his seat and pushed his hair back over his head.

"I was not aware I was _bullying_ you, Ministress Onyx," he retorted.

"Whether you are ignorant of your attitude, or you are consciously contradicting it, I will have you penalized if you continue with your brash behavior. Are we clear, Minister?"

There was a long silence as Geode looked away. Onyx was beginning to think he would not reply before he said, "I offer my apologies, Ministress Onyx. I will not make excuses for my outburst either. I accept your judgments."

Onyx laughed in her mind. Such a good actor. You _have_ to be good to fake such sincerity on a surface level, but all who knew Geode well knew he was only trying to avoid penalties. He seemed to almost have a pattern with these instances. Whenever a major discussion was being played out in Parliament and it was put off for one reason or another, he would have a dramatic screaming fit to make some attempt at causing Parliament to consider a more hasty decision. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. _Every_ time Onyx had to scold him, he would apologize for the outburst with a straight face and soft tone, with delicate words and feigned humility. This stray thought gave Ministress Onyx an idea.

"I will hold you to your oath, Minister Geode," she answered. He bowed his head humbly. "With that being said, this is an instance that has happened on more than one occasion." His head snapped up to look at her at that, and she caught a brief glimpse of panic in his eyes. It gave her grim and guilty satisfaction. "You have the habit of shouting nigh deliriously over decisions like these, and then you hide behind silver-tongued apologies. I now aim to end this. Minister Geode, on these grounds I hereby penalize your speaking rights during next _week's_ meeting for the entirety of its duration.

"While you are now still permitted to speak, would you care to give us any reason at all that I am being unfair?" Another long silence hung heavy in the air. All of Parliament's eyes were on Geode while he glowered down at the surface of his desk. Onyx could practically hear the cogs in Geode's head screeching as he thought furiously of a reply that could cover him. Finally, he briefly closed his eyes in defeat then looked up to her.

"I accept your judgment, Ministress Onyx, and I will remain silent for the next meeting… as you said earlier, I did indeed made my opinion on this matter clear. I only hope that those in this amphitheater will speak in my stead on the importance of Acting-King Sombra." An ounce of self-satisfaction touched his face, but Onyx was not dissuaded by it. He was just one idiot trap shut in the face of potentially thirty others. She had to tackle them collectively, but not here. Not with Sombra still standing and listening below. She was sure he had marked her as she had marked him.

"Are there any other brief matters to address in this meeting?" Onyx called to all of the politicians. When no one stood to speak, she raised her hoof over her desk. "Then this meeting is adjourned." The moment her hoof slammed down on the desk the others removed themselves from their seats and spoke amongst themselves. Archmage Sombra quietly left the hall expressionlessly. Onyx approached Alabaster as he stretched his back.

"Gods damn it I'm too old for this," he grumbled to her.

"I am nearly two decades older than you, Alabaster, I do not wish to hear that from you," she replied, but with a smile that was a relief after this damned meeting.

"We all age differently," he sniffed back. "I am of the age where I need to return home immediately, take a steaming hot bath and hope I do not accidentally drown myself when I fall asleep in the tub. But you, you do not seem to age. You should have been retired fifteen years ago!"

"I am considering retiring after this affair with the changelings, actually," she told him.

"Are you now?" he asked thoughtfully, rubbing his stubble riddled chin with a hoof. He chuckled. "I find it endearing how you regard this 'affair' with the changelings as some sort of minor economic dip."

"You know I am a positive person the moment I leave that damn desk."

"What _do_ you make of this whole mess with Sombra? You made it clear you did not approve…" he trailed off, studying her for a moment. "But I suspect it goes beyond not wanting to upset the lineage. Do you think Sombra is…"

"Making a bid for power, yes."

Alabaster shuddered, looking away from Onyx.

"I never would have believed that two months ago. But after the Queen…" He closed his eyes for a moment and brought a hoof across his chest, as if feeling a pain in his heart. Onyx knew he was, for she felt it too in her own. "After the Queen," he said again softly, "he had this… hungry look in his eyes. Not all the time. You know how well he is at hiding things… like Geode. But everyone slips up now and again. Sombra would do that whenever… whenever he was in the presence of the Crystal Heart." Onyx shuddered this time. She couldn't imagine him taking that priceless symbol of their Empire hostage. It would utterly ruin the people. She knew that that would be his endgame. He could kill the changelings, drive them away from the Empire, then turn around and seize control of the Empire. But no, that was not true. Perhaps Onyx was overestimating the mage. He has such a grand reputation, it is hard to differentiate the image from the reality. Sombra would be resisted. By the military and even the people, if they had to lay themselves on the line to preserve their own freedom and the purity of the Crystal Heart. This gave her more hope. It made her own task of matching his plays a little less daunting… but he is _still_ powerful, and not to be trifled with. She would have to be infinitely careful in order to protect as many lives as she could… especially the Princess's.

"You seemed to be in a despair earlier," Alabaster observed. Onyx looked back to him and smiled. Having known him since he was a colt, he was one of the few people who could easily read her, no matter how hard she tried to be unreadable, or misleading.

"I was. I kept thinking Sombra was this unstoppable force that would enslave the Empire… but that was ridiculous thinking. He is not a god, nor is he close to one. He is just a unicorn with a grandiose reputation."

"See? Always positive after you leave that desk," he joked, making her laugh.

"So I am," she agreed full-heartedly. "But I fear I must take my leave. I have tasks that need tending to. I will see you about, Alabaster."

"Aye," he said back. He rested his hoof on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before turning and shuffling away to a group of chatting ministers. Onyx sighed quietly, turning in the opposite direction and making her way for the exit. She had no time to waste. The princess was the next person she wanted to see. But she debated with herself if she should divulge her muses on Sombra to her. The girl was suffering enough… she did not need more uncertainty in her future… especially if her future possibly entailed inheriting the throne. Onyx was indeed growing weary of politics. If she ever has the chance to retire when the changeling affair is settled, she would devote her remaining time to the princess.

Her Queen.


End file.
